Long Time Coming
by bearybum
Summary: They met eachother when they werein diapers and good friends till they were five, before Lorelai took Rory away. What will happen when they meet again? ROGAN
1. To Yale With You

**This is a new Rogan Story. It is also my very, very first fan-fiction so it will probably suck. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter. It's not very eventful but I think it explains things a little. **

**Full Story Summary : **Logan and Rory met when they were young, they were great friends but seperated at a young age due to Lorlei not wanting to be apart of the social scene. In this story they go through challenges and through times where everything is perfect. Eventually they will be together, a Rogan.

**Disclaimer : **Unfortunatley I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**To Yale With You.**

"I'm really gonna miss you Gilmore." Paris hugged Rory once she put her last box into the back of her car.

"I'm gonna miss you to Paris, even though we had our ups and downs, you're a great friend and I'm definitely going to miss all those crazy things you do!" Tears started in the brunette's eyes as she watched tears fall down the cheeks of her friend.

"But one thing I'm not going to miss is your crazy coffee addiction; it's going to kill you one day!"

"How dare you insult coffee, it's my life source. And besides, if it was going to kill me it would have already, I've been drinking it since I was five!" Rory pretended to be horrified.

"Rory, before you leave for Yale, tell me one thing. Why are you actually leaving Harvard? Don't say it's because you want to be closer to your mum and dad or that it's not what you expected because as true as that all is, something else is bothering you. This was your dream for so long, your's and Tristan's."

"That's just it." Rory didn't like this conversation and wanted out of it as quickly as possibly.

"What's just it? Rory, I'm not gonna let you leave until I know the answer." Paris was now concerned, _Rory told her everything, right?_

"Fine. Tristan. I'm leaving Harvard as well as for what Tristan did, well, we broke up. It's a dumb story and I don't really want to go into detail so I think I might get going now." She wanted to get in the car and drive off before Paris could do or say anything but as she went to open the car Paris stood in her way.

"Come on, Paris please let me get in." Tears started in her eyes again.

"No, we are going to talk about this. Rory I care about you, and I want to be able to help you, please. Let me help."

"Ok. Well as you said I'm leaving because I want to be closer to my mum and dad and because it's not what I expected. Well up until Thursday, they were my only reasons, but then on Tuesday, before Thursday, I rang Tristan at like 9 o'clock to say hi because we hadn't spoken for a while and when I rang a girl picked up the phone and was talking to someone before putting her attention on the phone when I heard someone saying, 'Come back to bed, don't worry about who is on the phone.'. And well, the voice, funnily enough was Tristan's. I can't believe I thought that after all this time he was over all that stuff." She broke into sobs, it hurt too much.

"My god Rory why didn't you tell me? I would have gone and kicked that bastard's ass. I am so sorry." She put her arm around her for comfort. "Hold on. You said that happened on Tuesday, what happened on Thursday?"

"Oh, well I hung up before he could even ask who was on the phone so then on Thursday I confronted him about it all, over the phone yeah I know lame but still, I didn't want to go all the way to New Jersey to most likely get my heart crushed so I asked him plain and simple. I said, 'Tristan are you sleeping with other people, because I called on Tuesday and all I got was some girl speaking suggestively to some guy and your voice calling her, or another girl back to bed. Please don't lie to me, I don't deserve it, just tell me the truth.' And all I got back was silence and then a small pathetic, 'Sorry Rory, I never meant to hurt you.' I couldn't take it that he lied to me so I hung up and cried. Harvard reminds me of Tristan way to much so that is the other reason as to why I am leaving." She had stopped crying now but tears still filled her eyes.

"So have you even really wallowed? I mean, I know your mum wallows and its like a thing you guys have to do after something like a break-up. So have you wallowed?" Paris tried to lighten the mood but it somehow didn't work for Rory started crying even more.

"Oh my Gosh, I haven't even told my mum. I mean I sort of wallowed, I went out last night to a party, got drunk made out with this really hot guy, nearly slept with him but we got interrupted, thank god. Hold on a minute, I sound like a whore. But hey the guy was hot. I don't even know his name. I think he was kinda new too cause I had never seen him here before. Then again I was drunk." She kept rambling on like she does until Paris snapped her out of it.

"Rory, over here. Yeah, ok. So you have sort of wallowed but you haven't told your mum. You nearly slept with a hot guy last night. Man you don't even have much of a hangover, lucky you." Rory looked at Paris while she started rambling. "Ok so now I'm rambling, better stop that. Um Rory," She looked down at he friend.

"I think you better get going to Yale, and once you get settled I think you should ring your mum and talk to her and well wallow! Will you do that for me?"

"Sure Paris, I will. Oh and if you want me to get going already, you might want to move." Rory motioned for her to move away from the car door so she could get in.

"Oh yeah, well see you Rory. Call me when you get there." Paris gave Rory one last hug before allowing her into her car.

"Most definitely, though I hope my room mate's are ok, I mean I don't want another freak." She laughed at the look on Paris's face. "Only joking!" and with that she got into her car said goodbye and drove off.

"To Yale with you!" Paris called after her as she turned back to her dorm.

* * *

"Dude, Logan get up, you've been sleeping for ages and you didn't even get that drunk last night."

_Wow. Where the hell am I? Ok, my sheets so I must be in my bed. Argh, major headache, what went on last night? _As pictures came back into his head from the previous night he realised what went on. _Ahh, the lady friend, she was hot. Not my usual, though gorgeous, but I don't think we even did anything, I don't remember getting laid anyway. Man my head hurts._

"Ok that's it Huntzberger, get up." Next thing he knew his room mate Brad burst into the room yelling at the top of his voice.

"Get lost." He rolled over trying to block away the light coming through the door.

"No can do, you told me that if you got drunk and slept past 11 o'clock, that I was to get you up so you could head over to Yale for the weekend and see your friends." He pulled back the covers so the blonde slowly started getting cold.

"Why do you care if I don't get there on time? It's not like you know me all that well anyways." Slowly he got up and headed for the kitchen for some coffee and an aspirin, or two.

"Well mate, I got a call at 7:30 this morning from a bloke called Finn wanting you to hurry up and get over there so they could go to the pub, I decided that you'd get up sooner or later so I went back to bed. I woke at 11, you weren't up so thought I'd come and wake you up instead. Now hurry up so I can call Paris and get her over here." And with that he stomped into his bedroom leaving Logan to go have a shower and make his way to Yale.

_Since when was Finn up at 7:30 in the morning and who the hell was the girl last night? She seemed familiar but I don't know, I don't think I had ever seen her before._

* * *

**So yeah, i know what your thinking, that sucked. But please give me your feedback, and I'll write a few more chapters and see if I should even bother continuing! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

** -Claire . **


	2. Who'd Have Thought

**A/N - Ok so the last chapter left a few poeple confused, I hope this chapter clears things up a little bit better. The next chapter should be up soon, I have already written some of it but I don't know whether or not I will keep the part I have written or start it again.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Who's Have Thought.**

Rory had been driving for a while and only had about twenty minutes to go before she would arrive at Yale when she heard a buzzing coming from her handbag in the passenger seat next to her.

"Hello?"

"_Ahh! Fruit of my loins! It's been what, twenty four hours since we last spoke and you didn't feel the need to call? Now I'm feeling a little hurt."_

"Sorry mom. I was busy making sure everything was set with the movers and that I had finished all my papers for my classes, besides, you would have been to busy with dad to notice that I actually rang twice, hence the missed call icon on you cell. You just didn't pick up."

"_Okay, honey, I lost you about thirty seconds ago, care to repeat?"_

"Not really, my caffeine intake is somewhat low."

"_No way! Why don't you pull over and get some?"_

"I will, but after I actually get to Yale. I have to meet my room mate. Grandpa said she is a great girl and that her parents are very well known within the Hartford Elite, lucky me."

"_Hmm, did I just pick up some slight sarcasm there missy? What's her name?"_

"I actually don't know. But as soon as I do and as soon as I suss her out I'll ring you."

"_That's my girl." _

After a few moments of a comfortable silence Lorlei decided to embarrass her daughter for her own enjoyment by asking her a simple question.

"_So, gotten laid lately?!"_

"WHAT?? Mom! Where the hell did that come from?" Rory didn't like talking to anyone about that sort of stuff; she didn't like talking to her mom about it even though she talked to her mum about everything, everything, excluding sex. She blushed like a little school with a crush every time someone talked about it.

"_What? I'm bored. You're dad isn't anywhere to be found around the hollow and Luke isn't taking any of my crap today which I find really odd. So I'm just sitting at the diner hoping that someone is going to talk to me about something half interesting."_

"So you use your boredom to annoy me?! Yeah, real cool mom. And in answer to your question, no. I haven't, well not exactly." _Man I hope that gets her off my case. Gosh! She's crazy!_

"_Oh. What do you mean, 'not exactly'? I mean your relationship with Tristan was never really peachy but I thought that maybe he would sweep you off your feet and take you to bed. And that was definite."_

"Yeah or he'd take anything else that has two legs and blonde hair." Rory mumbled more to her self not really wanting her mom to pick up on anything.

"_Huh? Did you say something?"_

Rory paused and then sighed into the phone. "Mom, Tristan and I broke up. I caught him cheating on me." She blinked back tears. She knew it was best and that she now felt nothing but dislike towards him, but she couldn't help the feeling of hurt that hit her every time something like this happened.

"_Oh baby I am so sorry. That rich bastard, I'm so gonna go kick his ass."_ Lorlei knew her baby was hurt and she hated seeing, or in this case hearing it, it tore her up.

"_Honey I wish I could be there right now. I just wanna give you the biggest hug and eat lots and lots of junk food."_

Rory smiled. "Thanks mom. How 'bout, if this girls is cool and we get comfortable with each other, I ring you and we have a wallow/movie night? Cheesy, I know but I feel like I need it."

"_Of course Ror anything to make you happy. Well I better get goin'. I left Michel and Sookie standing in the kitchen door yelling at each other about some sauce that Sookie used for a desert when it was, according to Michel, clearly labelled 'Michel's sauce'. I dunno something like that. Make sure you call me later."_

"Definitely. Thanks for the chat mum. Oh, and I just arrived at Yale and am getting out of the car as we speak."

"_Oh Rory, I am not going anywhere now."_ Lorlei was so excited, she couldn't believe how much Rory and grown up over the past few months, especially weeks. Ever since she decided she wanted to go to Yale, there had been a big change in her.

"_So how is it? Is it pretty? The garden I mean. Oh My Gosh! Rory I wish I could be with you right now, this is really exciting!" _

"I know but I feel a bit weird." They were both laughing at nothing in particular, most likely hiding the facts that they were nervous.

Rory walked through the campus looking at everything and reading notice boards to see what was coming up and if anything could interest her. She found a sign pointing in the direction of which dorm rooms were where and she spotted a sign saying, '18B-24B' with an arrow pointing left.

"Mom, I found my dorm, I'm walking there now." Rory seemed really nervous now. She didn't have any idea why though, she had met new people before, obviously, and she was good with people having met plenty of them that she didn't know at her grandmother's numerous functions, this was going to be easy. She hoped.

"_Gosh Rory. Are you there yet? I should probably be quiet but I don't want to be. Are you nervous? I'm nervous and it's not even me. I mean yeah you are my daughter and everything and you have met people before, but why am I nervous. Honey, are you ok?"_

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Ok I'm here now and I'm just standing here looking at the door. What do I do? Knock or use my key." She paused for a moment and considered her options but made her mind up before getting an answer from her mother. "I'm going to knock, more comfortable. It won't seem as though I'm intruding. Right?" _Wow! How nervous am I? Ok I have to get this over with._

"_Rory I think you should knock, yes knock. It's just politer and I think I'm going to let you go. Everything is going to be fine trust me, you're great with people Rory seeing as you are forced to do it for your grandmother, all those society dinners have payed off for something. Ok I'm rambling; I'll talk to you later sweets."_

"Ok, thanks mom. I'll talk tonight."

"_Ok see ya!"_

And with that she hung up leaving Rory to knock on the door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard a faint shout of "I'll get it!" from a voice that definitely didn't belong to a girl when the door was pulled open.

"Hey…"

* * *

Logan pulled up to Yale in his black SUV and got out of the car in search of his friends dorm room. He had always thought about going to Yale, he had only just arrived at Harvard, well a month ago but he didn't like it there. It was too far away from his friends and that bothered him. Yale had been the place that Logan had wanted to go to most in the first place but had been pressured into going to Princeton and then Harvard by his father, Mitchum didn't want Logan messing up his life and thought that if he kept him from his friends he would mature and not have to worry about Logan going out and getting into trouble for stupid mistakes..

Mitchum Huntzberger was a powerful man but to Logan he was no more then a self centred pig that thrived on money and a good name. He had two children, Honor and Logan that he did not care much for, or he wasn't very good at showing it and a wife, Shira who was named Mrs. Huntzberger due to an arranged marriage.

He was a newspaper mogul and was one of the richest men living in Hartford. Logan hated his father for the things he forced him to do like making him take over the business when he retired. He was grateful his father had money and a good name so he could be provided with things for him to survive in the world but he still wasn't happy and most knew that the relationship with his father was not one of a loving nature but of a disciplined way.

As Logan was walking through the campus he noticed that the girls were giving him smiles and waves. One even walked up to him, gave him a card and said, "Call me!" before walking away, he turned the card over to see her number written on it. He smiled to himself and pocketed it.

He had made his way to the Branford building like his friend Steph had told him and saw the sign saying "18B-24B" with an arrow pointing to the left. He followed the directions given to him and made his way up the stairs to her dorm. He got to the room saying '24B' and knocked waiting for someone to answer. The dorm was opened to reveal a tall brown-haired boy who pulled him into a manly hug.

"Finn, my man, how have you been?"

"Good, good mate! And you?" asked Finn in his Australian accent as he motioned for Logan to come in.

"Yeah not bad, Mitchum's still being a tight ass, but hey, what can you do?"

"Exactly. Wow, I definitely haven't had enough alcohol yet. I've been up since 7:30 bloody a.m., not that im complaining seeing as Steph has her new room mate coming today, but I would just have liked to sleep."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Speaking of Steph, where is she?"

No later did Logan say that, when the heard a door slam and a crazy blonde girl ran at Logan and through her arms around him.

"Hey Steph, I didn't know you missed me that much, but then again, who wouldn't?" he laughed as she pulled back and glared at him.

"I see your cockiness is still in tact, but still I'm glad to see you! Oh, and my room mate is coming today, you'll like her, I hope." Steph smiled as she turned and gave Finn a light kiss on the lips and turned and walked down the hall and into the kitchenette.

"Hold on a sec, back here missy." Logan could not believe what he just witnessed. Finn just stood smiling and followed her down the hall.

Logan walked out to the kitchenette to see Steph smiling as she put down some food that she had bought to stock up seeing as she was running low on a few things, she had bought a bit of because she didn't know what her room mate would like.

"When did this all start? I mean I know you two were getting close but I didn't know you were getting that close." He still couldn't get over the fact that this was going on between two of his closest friends.

"Well you know how we had been doing the whole 'no strings' thing?" he nodded and so she continued. "Well, we talked about everything that has happened between us we decided to take it to the next level and go exclusive, only we haven't exactly told our parents but I think they'll figure it out sooner or later." She put the last of the shopping away and walked out to the lounge room and sat next to Finn who put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well I am surprised, but congratulations guys, that's great. Who would have thought, Finnegan Morgan, ladies man, has settled down?" he said the last part to himself more then to the others but Finn just looked at him with an offended look on his face.

"Why does it shock you so? I know I may have a thing for women, what guy wouldn't? And that I also have an uncanny fascination with red-heads, but this one," he motioned to Steph. "She's a keeper, they don't make too many of these mate." He smiled.

_He really does look happy, so does Steph. I'm happy for them._

"So where is Colin? I thought he would have been here to welcome me."

"Oh keep flattering yourself Huntz."

He turned to see the third of his best friends walk into the room, he got up and did the manly hug thing again and sat back down.

"It's good to see you McCrae, I hadn't for you in over a week, I was thinking that that girlfriend of yours wasn't gonna let you see day light again." He smirked knowing that he got to his more up-tight friend seeing as he automatically turned his head in the opposite direction before continuing the conversation.

"Well I know this might be a low blow but at leats I have a girlfriend."

"Ouch, that hurts dude."

"Some how I think you'll get over it."

"Yeah I do to. Hey what time was your room mate getting here?" he asked Steph who when he looked at her was kissing Finn on the couch.

"Guys do it some where else." Colin looked away form the couple.

"And not flaunt our happiness in front of our best friends, really Colin, loosen up Mate."

"Finn I'll loosen up when you go to four beers a day, not fourteen."

"Somehow I don't see that happening." Steph looked at Colin who had sent her a glare before finally answering Logan's question. "Well she rang the other day while I was out and she said she expected to get here about 1ish so she should be here soon."

"Cool, I hope she fits in, not like the last few room mates you had. They were crazy."

"Yeah Colin if they were so crazy how come you got Maria's number the first night she got here?"

"Yeah, but the sad thing Steph is that she was probably most sane and she had that fetish of drinking her urine before exams. Gah!" Finn pulled a disgusted face and shook his head.

"Yeah true she was a bit weird but still she was really nice."

"So Logan, how are the ladies treating you these days?" Finn was always the first to change the topic of conversation if he knew it was going to be uncomfortable but he just didn't do it too subtly.

"Well they are good as always but I am currently stumped on this one girl. She caught my eye, my second week of Harvard and well I couldn't let it go. I tried talking to her but I got ignored so I sort of left it but then last night we were at the same floor party and we got pretty smashed."

"You didn't sleep with her did you, because that would have just blown your chances if she was blocking the old Huntzberger charm?" Steph smirked, she knew him well.

"No, but we nearly did only we got interrupted and she sort of realised what she was doing and got up and left."

"Ouch, major ego burst. That'd suck Huntz." Colin tried to be sarcastically sympathetic but it didn't work, they could all tell he was over the moon with the fact that a girl had turned down Logan Huntzberger, playboy of the Schools.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime. Do you know her name?" Trust Finn to want details.

"No I Do…" Logan was cut off by the sound of a knock form the door.

"I'll get it." Logan called as he was walking down the hall. _Put on the Huntzberger charm and lets see if she is any good!_

He pulled open the door eager to see what she looked but played cool as not to seem like an excited teenager. He looked up and was shocked to see who it was. _It's her._

"Hi." She looked at him uneasily and questionably, she would have remembered last night.

Suddenly things became very uncomfortable.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so this chapter wasn't very good, I'm sort of doubting this story and dont really know if i should continue. I should update soon, depends on whether or not I figure it out more and decide where I want the story to head. **

**-Claire**


	3. Squealing, Hugging and Questioning

**A/N: So it has been ages since I updated last, at least it seems like it because I've had Christmas and New Year celebrations but I have already written the next two chapters, I just have to edit them and other things. They should be ready soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_italics are for thoughts and flashbacks (if i decide to do a flashback) ._**

**They POV may change in a chapter but I hope it is clear for you to tell who's POV it changes to. This one starts out in Rory's POV. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Squealing, Hugging and Questioning.**

"Hey." Logan said nervously looking at her.

"Hi." _Gosh this is kind of uncomfortable. I wonder what he is doing here. Last night was fun and I kind of wished that I didn't go but I did. He reminded me of Tristan, too much, I didn't want to be a one night stand, that's not who I am._

Rory was pulled from her thoughts when he next spoke.

"Um, your room mate is actually in the living room so please, come in." He stepped aside allowing her to come in before leading her down the hall and into the living room.

She was taking in the interior of the dorm, _so far not too bad,_ when we heard a small scream and was pulled into a tight hug by a blonde headed girl.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to finally meet you. I have been so excited about this and please don't feel insulted by me saying that I have heard so many things about you all being good and I hope that they are true because my last few room mates have been complete freaks, so please don't take offence to that." She finished and took a deep breath. She looked at Rory to see her smiling and then smiled back.

Rory didn't even know the name of this bubbly blonde but she could already tell that they were going to get on really well. "Hi," still smiling "I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third, but please just call me Rory, it's a lot easier."

Steph laughed as did Rory. "Hi I'm Steph, well Stephanie Vanderbilt and it is really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, so ahh," she leaned in and whispered, "who are these other guys?"

"Oh, god, my mum would have killed me for being so dumb, these three," she motioned to Logan and the two brunettes behind her. "Are my three bestest friends in the world. Rory, this is Colin McCrae," she pointed to the first and smaller brunette. He moved forward and shook Rory's hand and smiled, she smiled back.

"This is Logan Huntzberger, ladies man and college Playboy." He glared at Steph who smiled innocently back. He looked Rory in the eye and said, "We've met before, nice to see you again." He took her hand and kissed it causing Rory to smile, blush and once more feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, please don't tell me you've, you know."

"Oh. What? No. If you mean have we slept together, then no." Rory shook her head not wanting Steph to think that she was one of Logan's many.

"Good. Sorry but that would be weird having one of Logan's as a room mate."

"Yeah I understand what you mean." They both laughed then Steph introduced the last of her friends.

"And this one is Finn Morgan. My recently named boyfriend and sexy foreigner."

"Oh Stephie, how sweet."

He ran up to Rory obviously not shy and slightly over eager, and picked Rory up in a big hug, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he swung her around. She laughed as he did this and felt as though she could be really good friends with these people.

"Hello love, I'm Finn and it is my absolute pleasure to meet you." He gave her a warm smile as he kissed her cheek in a friendly way.

"Ooh, an exotic boy, my mom would love you! Good choice Steph."

"Did you hear that mates? I'm exotic and I can't wait to meet this mother of your's." The boys chuckled and Steph giggled like a little school girl.

"I'm guessing that you're Australian by they way you use affectionate nicknames and say 'mates' a lot?" Rory smiled.

"You are correct. How did you know?"

"Oh, I was in Australia for a holiday when I was fourteen, it's a great country."

"That it is! Now boys let's see the great Finny beat you all in Mario Kart whilst Stephanie shows her lovely new room mate her new dorm!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Steph said as she linked her arm through Rory's and they were off to check out the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is your room!" Steph opened the door to the last room of the dorm and revealed a fully furnished bedroom full of Rory's possessions, all except photographs and a few other everyday items.

"The movers just put everything together and in the most convenient places. If anything that should have been put in here by the movers isn't, it will be in the storage cupboard next to the kitchen." Steph spoke to Rory as she watched her look around the room and stop at her large bookshelf. Rory was muttering to herself something that sounded like, "They didn't put them in the right order" she scoffed and then finished by saying "I'll have to fix this later". She then turned to Steph and ran over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to have me here on such short notice. It means heaps. And if you're wondering, I love it, I really do." Rory was smiling as she looked around the room again. "But if there's one thing that I need to fix, it's the bed spread and sheets. They just don't go with this colour." She motioned to the colour of plaint on the walls.

"Hey, any excuse to go shopping, I'm there!" Steph linked her arm with Rory's once more and they walked out to the common room together to join the boys as they were now watching an old American Idol re-run.

Colin stood and offered Rory his chair and sat on the floor, she plopped herself down and made herself comfortable.

"So, Rory, love, what made you want to come to Yale? You were at Harvard, I think Steph said." Finn looked up from the TV eagerly wanting an answer.

"Oh well I was always thinking…" But she was cut of by the sound of the 'Oompa Loompa' song playing from her handbag next to Logan's feet.

The four looked at her surprised and curious as to why the song was playing from her handbag. Finn just laughed and started singing along with it.

"Gosh. How embarrassing? Sorry guys." She got up and took her handbag from Logan who was holding it out to her. She gave him a smile and a small "Thanks" before rummaging through it and pulling out her cell.

"Hey mom, must you change your personal ring tone every time we come face to face?" She said this with a laughed and somewhat forgot they people around her.

"_Oh honey but what is the fun in that? Every time I ring it will be unexpected and you'll be left guessing what drove me to pick the song."_ Rory laughed again, she had accidentally turned speaker phone on and wasn't bothering to turn it off.

"So, what was the real reason behind this call? It wasn't just so you could embarrass me in front of me new room mate and her friends, because I think you succeeded in that."

"_Oh well speaking of room mate, how is she? It is a she isn't it? What is your dorm like and are her friends nice? Hot? Bitchy? Girls? Boys? Details, I want details."_ She said her last sentence slightly raising her voice but still in a calm and cool manner.

Rory smiled then laughed as she listened to her mom's rambling. "Um, my room mate is awesome mom, you'd love her. She even rambles like us." Rory wasn't paying attention to the people around her so she didn't see or hear Steph giggling or hear Finn say. "So that was what all that mumbling and trailing off was."

"And she isn't a freak, just in case you thought she was, my room is awesome and her friends are really cool and definitely hot."

"So I'm guessing there are boys there or have you suddenly turned over to the 'dark side' as Emily loves to put it"

Rory dramatically gasped and pretended to be offended. "How could even say such a thing, sweet mother of me? But imagine if I was," she referred to being a lesbian, she shuddered in disgust. "Not my type of thing, so yes, there are boys here mom."

"Well that's good." Lorelai replied shortly.

"So, what were you ringing for?" Her, and her mom always got distracted if either of them were in an exciting situation.

"Well, I was just ringing to see if you still wanted to have a movie night? I could come over there and if you want the boys you mentioned, your room mate you and me could all get to know each other and I could even bring a surprise or two."

"I think that sounds great but I hate surprises, you know that. But anyways, I'll put you on speaker phone so you can ask them, just hold on a sec."

"Sure thing babe."

Rory turned towards the others who had been paying attention to her conversation and asked. "Um guys, it's my mom and she was wondering if you all wanted to have a movie night tonight?"

There was a mixture of "yeahs" and "sounds good" before Steph jumped up and squealed in excitement before yelling "definitely" dramatically.

"Ok, I'll put mom on to talk to you guys." She laughed at Steph whilst saying this.

She pressed a few buttons on her phone then asked, "Ok mom are you there?"

"Yeah kiddo I am. Ok, Hey kids! I'm Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and yes I am the Lorelai Gilmore who got pregnant at sixteen and then again a seventeen and caused a major scandal in all of Hartford, so I am sure you have heard of me, multiple times." There looks of knowing sent around the room.

"Rory, love, you may be a scandal but I gorgeous one at that." Finn called across the room so Lorelai could hear.

She laughed, "Thanks Finn."

"Oh my goodness, who is that exotic young fellow? Is it Finn, I used to know a guy named Finn. He was exotic, Australian actually. Always used over affectionate names for people, it was absolutely adorable but I haven't seen him since he was about five, ah well. Sorry I was rambling, keep talking."

"Wow, mom you guessed it in one. Finn's Australian and always uses over affectionate nicknames. Do you two know each other?"

"Not that I know of, love. But that is bloody scary." Finn looked a bit spoked out for a moment before adding. "Well I hope I was the one your mother mentions Rory, she sounds pretty cool."

"She is Finn." Rory turned her attention back to the phone. "So…"

"Oh, right the reason I'm calling. Well before Rory decided to go to Harvard, her and I used to have movie nights at least twice a month and now that she is closer to home, I was wondering if tonight you all wanted to have a movie night as a sort of 'thankyou' slash 'get to know you' thing. What do you think?" She tried not to sound to enthusiastic because she didn't want the kids to think Rory's mom was a weirdo.

Steph squealed in excitement again before getting up and running to the phone and saying.

"Hi Lorelai, it's Steph and I'm Rory's room mate and I would love to. Oh and can the boys stay? There are three of them, Finn Colin and Logan."

As Steph said the boy's names, Finn, Colin and Logan, she checked them off in her head, Morgan, McCrae and Huntzberger. She couldn't wait to see them again but they probably wouldn't remember her, she hadn't seen them since they were all five when they used to get together with Rory. "Oh of course, the more the merrier and I was thinking I could come up to your place because it's easier and I want to see your dorm."

"Yeah, definitely that's fine. Do you want us to get anything?"

"Ah, yeah Steph you and Rory can get the food. Go get a pen and paper and I'll give you a list." Steph took Rory's phone with her to the kitchen and got a pen and paper.

While this was going on, Rory was looking at Logan who was talking to Colin and Finn. She couldn't help but think that she had met him before. Obviously, she had, but not like last night, she felt as though she had known him before like as a kid, but who was she kidding that's just dumb. He turned his head and looked her in the eye and she just looked back. He smirked at her but it wasn't a sleazy smirk, it was kind of cocky but sexy at the same time. She smiled back and they looked at each other a little longer, until Steph came back.

She gave Rory her cell back and said. "Lorelai will be here around 7 o'clock, and here is the list of food we have to get," she handed it to Rory. "And she said that if we forgot anything, she would restrict you from coffee." She looked confused for she didn't know what the last bit meant.

Rory gasped, before muttering to herself, "No, she couldn't, oh that evil, evil woman."

They four of them looked at Rory questionably.

"Oh, I have a weird coffee addiction."

They still looked at her oddly.

""So does my mom, it's odd. I was drinking coffee at the age of three." She turned to look at Steph who was next to her. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you, 'Poopy' is coming, and then she laughed slightly evilly and hung up."

"Oh my gosh, Poopy is coming." Rory exclaimed. She flipped open her cell and started pressing buttons furiously before holding the phone up to her ear waiting for someone to pick up.

They all looked at each other, Finn, Colin, Logan and Steph before Colin muttered to Logan but unfortunately Steph heard, "I think this one is just as weird." The boys snickered but Steph hit Colin on the arm.

Rory only got the persons voicemail and didn't want to leave a message so she just hung up.

They all looked at her for an explanation as she was putting her cell in her bag before Logan asked.

"Who is 'Poopy'?"

She was slightly taken aback by his direct question, but answered all the same. She laughed, "'Poopy' is my brother, Kevin. He goes to Princeton and is a year older then me. I haven't seen him since I started Harvard and I really miss him, we're close.

"Ok," Steph seemed interested. "Is he hot? Cute? Sexy?"

Finn cleared his throat exaggeratedly. "Ahh, hello? Boyfriend standing right here."

Logan, Colin and Rory laughed but Steph just sent him a quick death look, "Finn just because I was wondering if he was cute, hot or sexy, doesn't mean I like him. Gosh."

She looked pissed of a little now.

"Ok, well it looks like we have to make a trip to the supermarket. Who wants to come?" Rory asked hoping not to go along because these people didn't seem like the type to walk into a supermarket.

Each of their heads whipped around to look at her, all with eager looks on their faces, before crying out "ME!" in unison.

She laughed, "Awesome! Let's go." She grabbed her handbag and they all headed out to the parking lot before deciding to take Logan's SUV and drove to the supermarket.

Rory sat up front with him and was turned to face the back so she could talk to Finn as she was playing some boring car game.

Logan looked at her every now and then, and couldn't help but think that they had met before and not from the other night, but from ages ago.

* * *

**A/N: So there is** **chapter three. I hope it was ok and thank you to the people who have taken their time and reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. **

**The next chapter should be up soon and you will be seeing a bit from the infamous Tristan Dugrey! (I actually like him a little but I prefer Logan so much more!)**

**-Claire xo**


End file.
